The Women in the Abandoned Houses
by perscribo
Summary: Human remains are found in an abandoned house. A serial killer appears to be responsible. The victims bear a striking resemblance to Brennan. Is it a coincidence or is there something more sinister going on? Chapter 12 up! Story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Bones. Also I'm obviously not forensically trained. Pardon me for any forensic inaccuracies.

 ** _I had this chapter written up quite some time ago, then the fic challenges came up and I got distracted. So here I am, finally posting this._**

 ** _This story's a bit AU. Max isn't dead. Otherwise, everything else is true to canon. It's set some time after the series finale, when Cam is back at work and Angela's pregnant with her second child._**

 ** _This story would be a little case-centric but there will be more than sufficient B &B bits in there to keep everyone happy. _**

He waited in line, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. With each step closer to her, his excitement grew. He hugged the hardcover book closely to his chest. He let his gaze scour the shelves one more time, making sure the pesky FBI Agent husband of hers was still nowhere to be seen. Satisfied that said FBI Agent was not present, he smiled to himself. He had been to other book signings but he never got the time alone he wanted with her. The G-man was always there, keeping a watchful eye over her. So each time after listening to her read a short excerpt from her book and answer some questions, he would slip away. Today, was the day he got his chance. The FBI Agent was not there. He could finally be alone with her, even if it was for a few minutes.

Lost in his thoughts, he realized that there was now only an elderly lady standing between him and his prize. He quickly checked his breath and rehearsed his lines in his head. He tried to drown out the pounding of his heart in his ears. The elderly lady infront of him slowly walked away, her signed copy of world-renowned forensic anthropologist Dr Temperance Brennan's latest book clutched tightly in her hand.

He took a step forward and flashed her the smile he had practiced so many times in the mirror. She offered him a small smile back and all his rehearsed lines vanished from his mind. Now finally face to face with her, he was frozen. She was beautiful in person, even more so up close. The photographs and newspaper clippings he kept of her did not seem to do her beauty justice. The silence between them made her smile change into a look of puzzlement.

"Would you like me to sign your book?" Her voice sounded like sweet music to his ears.

"Y-yes." He stammered. He handed her the book he hand been hugging. "For Robert, just Robert."

"Okay then." She opened the book, looking down.

He leaned in slightly, taking a deep breath. Her perfume was intoxicating and he was immediately turned on. He took a small step back just as she finished her autograph, closing the book, she handed it to him.

"I hope you enjoy the book."

He took his copy of her latest novel from her, nodding. He stepped away, turning to see that her attention had now shifted to the person that had been waiting in line behind him. _Patience_. Soon, he would have her all to himself.

…

After a long day of book signings, Brennan was glad to be back in her hotel room. This trip to New Orleans had originally been planned to be a family trip. At the last minute, Christine had come down with a flu bug. As such, plans changed and Booth stayed home with the kids instead. Tired, she plopped herself onto the bed. Reaching for her phone, she tapped the screen then put the phone to her ear. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bones."

His voice put a smile on her face.

"Hi Booth. How's Christine?"

"Asleep. In our bed. Next to me." He ran a hand gently through their daughter's hair. "I'll carry her back to her room later. She's fine. Don't worry."

"Is she still running a temperature?"

"Nope. Like I said, she's fine. How'd the book signing go?"

"The usual. Nothing of significance happened."

"Nobody asked why Agent Andy wasn't there?"

Brennan laughed. "No."

"And I thought Agent Andy was everyone's favorite."

"I think Dr Reichs is everyone's favorite character."

"I think we're gonna have to agree to disagree on that one."

"Any new cases come in?"

"Nope. I've been stuck in the office. Catching up on paperwork and watching Aubrey eat a mountain of donuts."

"I wish you and the children could've been here." Brennan sighed, missing her family.

"There's always next time Bones. I've missed you too. Even though it's only been three days."

"I'll be home tomorrow."

"I'm lookin' forward to that. Maybe we can go to that new Japanese restaurant soon huh? I'm sure Max wouldn't mind watching the kids."

"That sounds very nice."

"Great. Can't wait. Maybe you can wear that little black dress of yours? The one I really like."

"I think I will." She heard him chuckle softly into the phone. "I'll let you get some sleep now Booth. I'll see you tomorrow. Give Hank and Christine a kiss for me."

"I will. I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

Brennan hung up. Tired after a long day, she headed to the bathroom for a shower. Her passion had always been anthropology. Writing was a hobby. She never intended for it to become a steady source of income but it turned out people liked reading the fiction she wrote. Book signings and meeting fans was just something her agent wanted her to do to increase sales. Now after fulfilling those obligations, she just wanted to get back to the Jeffersonian and to her work. She wanted even more to go home to her family.

…

A few blocks away, in a dimly lit motel room, he stared at the photograph of her on the back cover of her latest book. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, remembering what she smelt like. He imagined what it would be like to touch her, to have her for himself. He began to feel aroused. Flipping the book round, he opened the front cover, slowly tracing his fingers across her autograph. _Temperance_. His burning desire for her grew. He knew she would be heading home to her FBI Agent and their two little brats tomorrow. That meant it was also time for him to head home to DC too. His previous women were poor substitutes for her. He had let them know his extreme displeasure at the fact. _Patience_. Soon, he would have her all to himself.

 ** _Captured your interest?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Shout outs to everyone who took the time to review:_** ** _Felinxx_** ** _,_** ** _ZinaR, GalaxieGurl_** ** _(honestly, I'm not sure. That was an unintended coincidence lol!),_** ** _kareneb (there are, but then if there weren't crazy dudes then there won't be much of a story), MstgSzy_** ** _,_** ** _Lauwy (not a copy cat), emilydeschanels_** ** _,_** ** _554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _Sissylove25, topaz270._** ** _Along with everyone who has favorited and followed this story and other guests who reviewed._**

 ** _Apologize if the creepiness bothered you. But glad it captured your interest though and glad for the warm reception to this new story._**

"Mmm… that was good. Very good." Brennan smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He pushed himself up, grinning down at her. "Glad you enjoyed it." He leaned down to kiss her lips before rolling off her and onto his back.

"We should get up. The kids would be up soon."

"Five more minutes Mom." Booth groaned. "You didn't let me get much sleep last night. Plus you woke me up early this morning."

"You shouldn't complain. I woke you up early so we could have sex."

"You're right. Still, you should be the one getting out of bed first. I need a couple more minutes of sleep."

"You should get up first since you need to prepare breakfast. The kids are going to be up any minute now. You know how cranky Hank gets when he's hungry."

"What? No. I can get breakfast ready in a jiffy. You should go first."

The ringing of Booth's phone put an end to their bickering. He reached for his phone, throwing a knowing glance at Brennan. A body had been found. They would both need to get out of bed at the same time.

…

Max had been called in to help get the kids ready for the day and the couple drove to the address that Cam had provided to Booth. It was a run-down old house situated in a neighbourhood notorious for street gangs and drug dealers. Booth's senses were on high alert as they got out of his truck. He knew cops were hated in neighborhoods like this. Nodding to the MPD officer who was standing guard, he held the crime scene tape up for Brennan as she ducked under and slipped on her black gloves, ready to get to work. He spied Aubrey who was approaching them as he himself ducked under the yellow tape.

"So what've we got?"

"House was supposed to be torn down. One of the workers got a nasty surprise when he removed the wood panelling of the kitchen wall. Skeleton literally fell on top of him." He looked apologetically at Brennan. "Some of the bones got smashed as he freaked out and stepped on them."

Unfazed she replied, "It won't be an issue. We've had worse before."

The trio strode over to Cam who was crouched next to the remains. "There's very little flesh left. This body must have been here for some time."

"Instar larvae puts time of death at approximately four months ago. I'll know more once we get these babies back to the lab." Hodgins held up a wriggly maggot, placing it into a jar and covering it with a lid.

"Right." Booth was taking notes on his colored index cards. "Aubrey, the guy who found the body?"

"I'm on it. I'll also talk to the neighbors. See if they noticed anything unusual."

"Hold up. This isn't the best neighborhood. I'll go with you to do that."

Aubrey nodded. "I'll talk to the guy who found the body first."

Booth glanced round, gesturing, "This place has obviously been abandoned for some time. Perfect for the homeless or junkies who wanna shoot up some cocaine."

"I don't think anyone, high on drugs or not, would've been able to wall themselves up in an abandoned house." Cam retorted.

"Of course not. The idea that a human being can open up the kitchen wall, nail themselves in from the inside, then die is preposterous. This woman was obviously murdered."

"Ladies. Will you stop doing my job for me?" Booth remarked, annoyed. "This was obviously someone's idea to hide a body. Did you say woman Bones?"

"Yes. Pelvic inlet suggests female in her late thirties to early forties."

"She was a brunette." Cam pointed out. "There's still some hair attached to the skull."

"Which has been broken into pieces given that the skeleton toppled onto the worker who discovered the remains." Brennan added.

"Guys!" Hodgins who had wheeled himself into one of the bedrooms called out. "You need to see this."

The team walked into the small bedroom. It smelt of urine, vomit and decomposition. Booth thought for a moment that he might lose his breakfast. He held his breath. After so many years, some crime scenes still had the ability to make him want to throw up. He held it in because he knew Brennan would get mad at him for contaminating the crime scene.

"Obviously this place was home to someone." Hodgins pointed to the soiled mattress in the corner that was covered in dried vomit and blood.

"Not enough blood to indicate the murder took place here." Cam explained.

"That wasn't what I wanted you to see." Hodgins pointed to a space under the floor. "I noticed insect activity indicative of decomp. One of the FBI techs helped me remove one of the floorboards. Have a look for yourselves."

Brennan peered into the opening. "There's another dead body here. More recent judging from the state of the remains."

"What?" Booth asked coming to stand beside her and peering down.

"This one's has more flesh than the first." Brennan observed.

"That would be my department." Cam sighed. "And yes, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say serial killer."

"Looks like we've got to tear this house apart. This might've been his dumping site. This guy didn't want us to find the bodies."

"Or it could've been two killers and two victims with no connection to each other at all." Brennan stated.

"Possible, but unlikely." Booth disagreed. "This is probably the handiwork of one killer."

"You would think the neighbors would've noticed the smell." Hodgins said.

"In this neighborhood, nobody wants to involve the cops." Booth explained. "I'll go with Aubrey to try our luck with the neighbors. You guys stay in here all right? I'll get Metro to post more cops here while you work. It's unlikely but if these two bodies were a gang hit, I don't want anybody getting hurt in the crossfire. So no leaving this house till backup arrives okay?"

Booth cast a meaningful glance at Brennan. She gave him a look that told him she understood. Booth was glad she was doing what he wanted.

…

The next afternoon, Booth entered the Jeffersonian, ready to discuss the information they had on the case thus far. He found his wife in the bone room, examining a set of human remains.

"Hi Bones." He smiled.

"Hi Booth."

"So still no ID on our victims?"

"Mr Vaziri is still reconstructing the skull for Jane Doe number one." Brennan pointed to the set of human remains on the light table which was noticeably missing it's skull. He also needs to remove the flesh from Jane Doe number two. He can't do that until Cam has gotten all she needs from the flesh. However, as her skull was intact when we discovered it, Angela was able to get a hit on her facial reconstruction."

"Right. She emailed me the information earlier."

Brennan moved to the computer to call up the information on their second victim. A photograph of a dark-haired woman with long hair appeared on the screen. "Jane Doe number two is Brooke Grundy. Aged forty-one."

Booth stated the facts he had dug up. "She was reported missing by her husband three months ago. She went missing after going to the supermarket to do her usual grocery shopping for the family. She doesn't live anywhere near where her body was found. Aubrey and I are heading over to her address to break the news."

"She's a very improbable candidate for a gang-related killing."

"Yeah. Guess we can rule that out."

"Did the neighbors have any pertinent information we could use?"

Booth shook his head. Just as he had expected. "Nope. Nobody saw, heard or smelled anything. According to Aubrey, the guy who found Jane Doe one is clean. No priors. Don't think he's our guy. Any luck with cause of death?"

"Not yet. I've noticed numerous kerf marks on the bones, likely cuts from a sharp implement but as to its significance? I can't tell you with certainty for now."

"Okay. Listen Bones, we're probably dealing with a serial killer here and with two women already dead..."

"You're thinking he'll strike again?"

"Maybe. Or he could've already killed other people. People we don't know about yet."

"We should catch this person as soon as possible. You seem fairly certain the killer is male."

"Two female victims? My gut says it's a guy. Did Cam get the results from the rape kit back yet?"

"No. But she should have the results soon."

"Great. What I wanted to say is, while catching a serial killer is important, you need to pace yourself too okay? Don't wear yourself out. Remember to take a break, catch a breath, eat, come home."

Brennan offered him a smile at his concern. "I'll remember that. You think Brooke's husband is responsible?"

"These two women were probably murdered by the same person. Unless we can tie him to Jane Doe one, I don't think he's a suspect. For now."

Booth glanced up at the photograph of their victim staring back at him. She seemed to bear an uncanny resemblance to his wife. "Um Bones, Brooke Grundy. She remind you of anyone?"

Brennan looked at the photograph. "No. Should I know her? Is she a celebrity of some sort?"

Booth shook his head. "Nah. Just thought she did. I'm gonna talk to Brooke's husband with Aubrey now. Tell Cam to call me once she has the results on the rape kit."

He couldn't imagine what the man had gone through with his wife missing for three months. He remembered when Zack had kidnapped Brennan and how he felt. The ache in his heart reminded him of what it was like. He was grateful he got his wife back alive and well. The same could not be said for Brooke's husband.

"Listen, I'll come pick you tonight okay? We'll go home together."

"With two sets of remains, I might be working late. You should go home to the kids first."

"The kids have Max. I'll come by about seven-thirty okay? Remember what I said about pacing yourself?"

"Okay." Brennan said as she turned, her attention already back on the bones on her light table. Booth turned to glance at the photograph of Brooke Grundy on the computer screen then back at Brennan before he left. It was probably just a coincidence.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks guys for all your reviews and follows and alerts and faves... they're greatly appreciated._** ** _Snowgirl01_** ** _, Sissylove25,_** ** _FaithinBones, jsboneslover,_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _wentzer_** ** _, sand holl,_** ** _554Laura, GalaxieGurl (yelling at the screen lol!),_** ** _Felinxx (lol I did take a long hiatus), Lauwy, aadams00_** ** _,_** ** _kareneb, ZinaR and other guests. Taking the time to let me know your thoughts is greatly appreciated by little ol' me._**

"The squints identified Jane Doe number one." Aubrey said as he strode into Booth's office a couple of days after the discovery of the remains. He held a file in one hand and a half-eaten chocolate bar in the other. Booth looked up at Aubrey from the armchair he was seated on. Various files and case-related documents had been strewn over the floor of his office.

Booth flipped open the file that Aubrey had handed to him. The first thing he noticed was the physical similarities between their two victims. The same long, dark hair. "Diana Gilman. Thirty-four. Single."

"Yeah, roommate reported her missing five months ago."

Booth leaned back in his chair. "The house where both Diana and Brooke were found has been torn to the ground. No other bodies were found."

"So these are the only two victims."

"That we know of." Booth recalled that the rape kit had come back positive. Brooke Grundy had been sexually assaulted. Cam had tried to pull DNA from the rape kit, but it turned up negative. A killer this smart would have thought not to leave anything behind that would lead the police back to him. This case wasn't going to be solved that easily.

"Brooke's husband is clean. He seemed genuinely upset when we told him his wife was dead." Aubrey stated.

"His grief was real. I didn't like that we had to tell the man his missing wife had been raped then murdered."

"You and me both. I'm still gonna look for any connections, any way these two women could've crossed paths."

"At first glance, they have nothing in common."

"One's a soccer-mom, the other worked in a software development company."

The resemblance between the two women was striking, screaming out to Booth like a sore thumb. He wondered if Aubrey saw it too. "What about physical appearance?"

"They look pretty similar." Aubrey said, studying the photographs of the two victims.

They looked like my wife, Booth thought but he kept the thought to himself. _I'm becoming as paranoid as Hodgins!_ He chided himself.

"Maybe this serial killer has a type?" Aubrey suggested.

"Maybe. Let's go talk to Diana's roommate." Booth stood, walking to the chair at his desk to retrieve his suit jacket.

"Could we stop by a bakery? I'm kinda hungry."

…

The next day at ten in the morning, Booth made an appearance at the Jeffersonian. This time however, his first stop was the forensic artist's office.

"Here you go Angela." He handed her the brown paper bag.

"You're a lifesaver Booth." Angela planted a kiss to his cheek, allowing her lips to linger longer than Booth thought was necessary. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Figured it's not that easy for Hodgins to just go get whatever it is you're craving for anymore so…"

"You're a good man Booth. I'm really glad I entrusted my best friend to you."

"You know Joanne at the Diner thought I was crazy, until I told her it was for you."

"Peanut butter on top of a caesar salad. It's not unheard of you know." She rubbed her very pregnant belly.

"How's the little girl in there?"

"She's hungry. But we have more important things to talk about."

Angela placed the paper bag on her desk then brought up the photographs of their two victims onto the large screen in her office.

"You of all people should've noticed it right away."

Booth sighed. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets. He fisted the GA sobriety chip inside his right pocket.

"Right. The two women… they kinda look like Bones."

"I know right?"

"Anyone else notice it?"

"Other than the two of us. I don't think so. Not yet anyway."

"Look, it could all be some coincidence."

"Or it could be that there's this serial killer out there who has a preference for women who look like Bren."

"Possible but that would mean every woman in DC who has hair like Bones is a potential target."

"Yes but other than the hair, don't you think their facial features also remind you of Brennan?"

He hated to admit it, but Angela was right. It wasn't just the hair color. "So what do you want me to do. Tell Bones? You know what she'll say."

"That you're being overprotective. Paranoid. That it's all anecdotal evidence."

"Exactly."

"Well you're the G-man. You should know what to do. Do I have to remind you that it's your wife we're talking about here?"

"I get it all right? If anything like that happens to Bones, and I could've stopped it…"

"So?"

"I'm on it okay? But I'd appreciate if you'll just keep an eye out for Bones too. You know if she's going anywhere, or if you haven't seen her in awhile?"

"I'll do that."

Booth flashed her his charm smile. "Thanks."

"You know I'm jealous Bren gets that smile all to herself right?"

"You're married to Hodgins. And you're carrying his child."

"A girl can look can't she?"

...

"Hey Bones." Booth greeted his wife as he entered Brennan's office. She was seated at her desk, squinting at the screen of her laptop. He made his way to her, dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

"What are you doing here? It's a little early for lunch."

"Not according to Angela it's not."

"She had a craving?"

"Yeah. I figured since it's a little harder for Hodgins to just zip outta here to get her what she wanted... I'd help her out."

"That's very sweet of you Booth."

"I'm a sweet guy." They shared a smile, before he nodded to her laptop. "So anything new I should know about?"

"Nothing of significance yet."

"Right. I'm gonna head back to the office. So I'll see you at lunch?"

"Not today. I'd like to get some work done. But before you admonish me for forgoing lunch for work, I'll make sure I eat."

"I'll see you here after work then."

…

He spied her from afar. He had watched her with such frequency and at such ease that he had memorized her routine. He knew she loved her routine. Like clockwork, she ducked into the inconspicuous café that offered a myriad of vegan choices. She emerged ten minutes later with a paper bag containing her lunch no doubt and coffee in her steel thermos. Black was how she took her coffee. He watched as her brown hair, tied up in a ponytail today bounced from side to side. He imagined what it would be like for him to run his hands through her silky locks. He pulled his cap lower over his face, following her from a distance, not worried if he lost sight of her. It was Tuesday. She was headed for the library to pick up a book to read over lunch. He was grateful for a woman who loved routines.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Felinxx_** ** _,_** ** _topaz270, aadams00, GalaxieGurl, Lauwy (choc bar and Aubrey! Lol! Sorry Booth's not gonna confide in Hodgins in this fic)_** ** _,_** ** _FaithinBones,_** ** _K785,_** ** _dms517, 554Laura, adorkablesalad,_** **** ** _ZinaR (there is some action coming up in the future chapters), guests and everyone else who is reading and following this story. Thank you. I like that you all are enjoying what I write._**

Booth had kept the discussion he had with Angela to himself. He made sure he drove Brennan to and from work daily. She thankfully did not seem to mind that bit of extra time together in the car. True to her word, Angela texted him whenever Brennan did anything to deviate from her routine.

That morning Booth and Aubrey had an interview lined-up. It as the some time boyfriend of Diana Gilman. The partners did not have enough evidence to formally interview the man in their interrogation room, so the interview was conducted in the conference room instead.

"Thank you for coming in Mr Mendoza." Booth began.

"Please. Call me Carlos."

"Right Carlos." Aubrey nodded. "Again let me just say how sorry we are for your loss."

Booth leaned back in his chair, the gold lighter he kept in his pocket now in his hands. He toyed with it, happy to take the back seat and let Aubrey take the lead. Booth didn't smoke. The lighter had been a gift from a mentor, a senior FBI Agent he had been partnered with when he had just graduated from Quantico. Booth respected the man and he had learned a lot from him in that one short year they had been partnered together. The older man smoked and had left the lighter as a gift to Booth, the young agent whom the older FBI saw much potential. And now it was Booth's turn to mentor a younger agent. He took a second to wonder what he would give to Aubrey when he retired, before turning his attention back to the case.

"Anything to find the person who did this to Diana."

"I understand you were her boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you report her missing? She was murdered five months ago."

"We were going through a rough patch. You know how every relationship has those."

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't know about that, but five months is a long time to not be in touch with your girlfriend."

"We sorta broke up. You know how it is. You break up, then get back together, then break up again. We kinda did that a couple of times in the past couple of years."

"Right. And the last time you guys went through this… cycle, it was about five months ago? Her roommate said that was about the time you stopped coming round."

"I guess. I didn't exactly keep track of the time."

"But that last time, that was it. Diana had enough of you. Her roommate said you cheated on her a couple of times."

"We had our differences but I loved her. She loved me too."

"So much that she had to take out a restraining order against you?" Booth finally spoke.

"She just did that because she was angry with me."

"She reported you to the cops. Said you were harassing her, wouldn't stop leaving her alone. She said you were stalking her."

"That was just a misunderstanding."

"Can you account for your whereabout on March fifteenth?" Aubrey asked innocently.

"That was a long time ago. You don't expect me to remember…"

"That was the day Diana was murdered." Booth stated.

"What you think I killed her?!"

"We're just ruling you out so we can focus our resources on finding the real killer. You know the ADA wants to make sure we got all our bases covered." Aubrey explained.

"March fifteen. I don't know. I was probably working. I had a job in Miami back then."

"You got anything to prove that?"

"Yeah, I mean if I was getting paid, I'd have cashed the checks. You can like look into my bank accounts or something right?"

"That's a pretty vague alibi but we'll do that."

Aubrey opened one of the files on the desk, revealing photographs of Diana Gilman's remains, taken from the crime scene.

"Is that…"

"Yes."

Carlos looked like he might throw up. "Who would do such a thing to her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Can you think of anyone who might've wanted to hurt Diana?" Aubrey asked.

Carlos shook his head, refusing to look at the photographs on the table.

"Do you recognize this woman?" Booth opened the other file on the table and slid a photograph of Brooke Grundy towards Carlos.

"No. I've never seen her in my life. Why?"

"We think she might've been murdered by the same person that murdered Diana."

"If she was a friend of Diana's, I didn't know her."

"Right. Thank you for your time." Aubrey nodded.

As Carlos got up to leave, Booth added, "I wouldn't leave town if I were you Carlos."

Aubrey slid the conference room door close and sat back down next to Booth.

"I don't think he's our guy."

"Yeah. If he was, there might've been some sorta reaction when I showed him Brooke's photograph."

"Or he could just be one of those sociopaths. No emotion."

"Could be."

"I'll check out his alibi."

"Thanks Aubrey."

Booth's phone beeped. He checked his text message. "Bones wants us at the Jeffersonian."

"Then let's not keep your wife waiting."

…

"See these kerf marks left on the clavicle, ribs three and four, the humerus, fibula and on this section of the pelvic girdle? There are similar kerf marks on various bones belonging to Diana Gilman."

"So you're saying they were cut?" Booth asked.

"Yes. And it appears with the same sharp implement."

"We have confirmation that it's the same guy." Booth noted.

"Do you know what made those marks?" Aubrey asked.

"I've taken molds of the marks and sent them to Angela. Mr Vaziri has also provided Dr Hodgins with swabs. The particulate analysis could also help us determine the weapon."

"I get that you missed us but you wanted us here for a reason right?" Booth teased. "You couldn't tell this to us over the phone?"

"Maybe I did miss my husband?" Brennan offered a teasing smile in return.

"Yeah but I'm here. You obviously didn't miss me." Aubrey chimed in.

Booth cleared his throat, a tad annoyed that Aubrey was there to interrupt his little moment of flirting with Brennan. Brennan gestured to the bones on her light table, switching to her professional self without missing a beat.

"Mr Vaziri and I were unable to find any conclusive cause of death for both victims. Other than the fact they bear similar marks on the bones. Which leads us to the conclusion that these two women died from exsanguination."

"Bleed to death?" Booth took a step towards Brennan. His fear for her safety that he had been trying to bury since he realized how much the victims looked like her resurfaced.

"The killer cut them methodically over several days."

"Sounds cruel and painful." Aubrey stated.

"If the cut severed a major artery, death might have been mercifully fast."

"Mercifully." Booth muttered under his breath.

"I believe our killer isn't that well versed in human anatomy. In Brooke Grundy, he might have inadvertently nicked the carotid artery as shown by the kerf mark on her clavicle."

"But Diana Gilman wasn't so lucky."

"Unfortunately not."

"So we're dealing with some sick guy who sexually assaults his victims then lets them bleed to death over a couple of hours to days?" Aubrey concluded.

"We do not have enough evidence to conclude that Diana Gilman was sexually assaulted too but it would be reasonable to assume so." Brennan added.

The new information did nothing to allay Booth's fears. He knew that for the safety of the woman he loved, they would have to solve the case quickly.

"You'll call us once you have anything on the murder weapon." Booth nodded at Brennan.

"Yes. I know you might think that I've made the both of you waste a trip to the Jeffersonian by providing you information that could have been easily conveyed over the phone or video call, but I wanted you both to see the urgency to catch this person before he strikes again."

"Don't worry Bones. I see the importance of catching this guy. The sooner the better."

 ** _I know the past couple of chapters have been case-heavy but they're needed to move the story forward. Those who want more action, it'll be coming in future chapters._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the wait guys. It's been busy. Thank yous to:_** ** _kareneb,_** ** _Victoria_** ** _(thanks!),_** ** _aadams00 (he will tell her soon enough), GalaxieGurl_** **** ** _(yup there'll be some angst),_** ** _FaithinBones (thanks), NatesMama (thanks for leaving a review!), ZinaR (patience, we'll get there), wentzer, geraghtyvl (you're right, who doesn't?),_** ** _jsboneslover_** ** _and the other guests who reviewed._**

 ** _I appreciated your continued support. Leave a review if you have the time._**

Standing in the aisle at the local supermarket, Brennan balanced Hank on her hip. The shopping cart next to her was already full of groceries the family needed for the week. Beside her Christine was taking a long time to decide on her choice of breakfast cereal. The little girl obviously wanted the sweeter cereals her father favored but he wasn't there to defend her choice this time. She knew her mother would want her to pick something different from what she had in mind. She simply couldn't make up her six-year-old mind.

"Christine, I would appreciate if you hurried. If you don't, I'll decide for you." Brennan urged the little girl to hurry. It was getting close to dinner time and Hank was hungry and cranky.

The little boy in her arms squirmed restlessly, wanting to be released from the confines of his mother's arms to join his sister on the ground.

"Hank, we're going to be done soon. Please wait patiently. I'll get dinner started the minute we get home."

"Hungry!" Hank whined.

"I know." Brennan kissed her son on his head but he didn't seem satisfied, his little face scrunched in a pout. Turning to Christine, she sighed. "I'll decide for you Sweetheart."

Engrossed with her two children, Brennan failed to notice the man in a large overcoat, standing not too from them. His face was well hidden under his baseball cap. He shook his head as he watched her, his queen, struggle with her two little brats. Again the FBI Agent of hers was nowhere to be seen. If she was his, he would never leave her alone. He would never even make her go through the pain of childbirth just to bear him two annoying children. He watched as the boy in her arms threw his toy monkey on the ground, the stuffed toy sliding towards him, coming to stop at his feet. Instinctively he crouched down to retrieve the fallen toy.

Still crouching he saw two little feet appear infront of him.

"This belongs to my brother." It was Christine. Her little girl.

Wordlessly and careful to avoid eye contact, he handed the toy to the girl.

"Thank you!" She bounced off towards her mother.

Christine tugged on Brennan's blouse. "Hank dropped his monkey."

"Thank you for retrieving it Sweetie."

"It wasn't me. The kind man over there helped pick it up." Christine pointed behind them.

Brennan turned. There was a teenager with loud music blaring from his headphones and an elderly lady further down the same aisle but not the person Christine had described.

"I don't see any man Christine."

"He was there a minute ago." Christine insisted.

"Who was there?" Booth's voice seemed to materialize out of thin air. Brennan turned to find her husband walking towards them.

"Sorry I took so long. Finally found a parking spot."

"Hank dropped his monkey and a kind man helped pick it up. He handed it back to me." Christine explained.

Booth scanned the aisle. Again nobody fitting Christine's description was there. He shrugged off the feeling of unease. "Pumpkin, remember what we told you about talking to strangers?"

"I didn't talk to him Daddy. He helped pick up Hank's monkey. It was right where he was standing. I said thank you. I was being polite."

"I'm sure you were Christine, but your father is right. Stay close to Mommy next time okay?"

Christine nodded. Unsure what the fuss was about. Hank began to whine loudly. "Hungry!"

"Right. I got it. C'mere Tiger." Booth took Hank from Brennan. "Let's see what Mommy's got in the shopping cart okay?" He held up a packet of cookies. "What have we got here?"

"Cookie!" Hank reached for the packet. Brennan frowned, unsure how that packet of cookies ended up in her cart. Booth winked at her. He had clearly been the culprit.

"Booth you'll spoil his dinner."

"He's got a big appetite, like me. One little cookie isn't gonna spoil his dinner Bones."

Brennan rolled her eyes as Booth addressed their son. "If you're good, after I get you strapped in your car seat later, I'll let you have one cookie."

Hank nodded, now quiet.

"Just one okay Tiger?"

"I want one too Daddy!" Christine clamoured for her father's attention.

"Just one for you too okay, Sweetheart?"

"Okay."

"See Bones? Problem solved." Knowing his wife was annoyed, he leaned in to plant a quick kiss to her lips. "I'll help you with dinner the minute we get home."

Hidden in the next aisle, the man had seen and heard all that had transpired. He was incensed that the FBI Agent had went against her wishes. He knew he would never disobey her. He didn't understand how his queen was so easily placated by the G-man's kiss. He watched as she smiled at him, resting her hand on his arm. A pang of jealousy bubbled up and rose to the surface, threatening to erupt in rage. _Patience_. Soon he would have her all to himself.

…

Two weeks after the bodies of the women had been found in the abandoned house, Booth and Brennan were having lunch at the Royal Diner. They discussed the case at hand.

"I think this is the first time I've ever heard Cam complain about too many DNA samples." Booth said as he bit into his burger.

"Yes the house was a treasure trove of biological fluids and blood."

Booth made a face, a little disgusted at the thought of blood and bodily fluids over lunch. "Aubrey and I are already going through the first batch of samples she ran. Anyone with a prior, we're gonna bring them in."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"It is, but we need to catch this guy. If it means we have to chase down every lead, we will."

Brennan smiled. She admired her husband's tenacity.

"Still think Diana's ex-boyfriend did it?"

"His alibi's kinda weak. He was working for a gaming company in Miami when Diana was murdered. The checks were cashed like he said they were. But then again, they don't give us an exact location on where he was on the day Diana died. We're keeping an eye on him. He's our best suspect for now."

"It's a good thing that we haven't found any more bodies."

"Yeah. Let's hope it stops here." Booth agreed. "Angela still trying to find a connection between the victims?"

"Yes. She is unable to find any so far."

"This case is taking longer than I like to get solved."

"Weren't you the one who told me we need to pace ourselves? Historically it has always taken us time to catch serial killers."

Booth nodded. His gut was telling him he couldn't afford the luxury of time for their current case. He kept that thought to himself. He watched as Brennan used her fork to slice herself a piece of his pie. He grinned. She had changed her mind about pie when she was pregnant with Christine. Her love for pie rivalled his own now.

"Quit stealing my pie Bones." He teased in mock annoyance.

"You should pay more attention to your food if it's so important to you."

He grinned, stabbing at the pie with his fork and putting a piece in his mouth.

"You have crumbs on the side of your mouth." She reached to brush the crumbs from his lips. His hand swiftly caught hers, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

"I love you… so much Bones. I'd do anything for you. I'd kill for you, die for you."

Unsure of why her husband would declare his undying love for her at that very instant, Brennan smiled back tenderly at him. "I love you very much too Booth."

…

Across the street, hiding in the shadows, he watched the couple sitting at their usual table at the Royal Diner. He watched her reach for the FBI Agent, watched as he kissed her hand. Watched their silent communication, watched them share smiles. The need to satisfy his urges grew, along with his anger. He wanted her. His queen. He would stop at nothing to get her for himself.

…

"I have to get back to the lab Booth." Brennan said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'll walk you back."

They usually parted ways at the diner after lunch, unless they were headed to the same destination. She was puzzled as to why he offered.

"There's no need. It's a short walk and you have to get back to the office."

"It's no trouble."

"I am perfectly capable of making my own way back." Brennan rose from her seat.

"Bones, wait – "

She turned and offered him a smile. "You're being overly protective for no reason Booth. I'll see you at home."

…

Later that evening, Booth strode into the Jeffersonian, heading for Brennan's office. He knew she'd probably get mad at him for turning up to give her ride home again. She did say that she would see him at home. The need to ensure her safety made any scolding he might receive from her worth it. He entered her office, but she wasn't there. He searched for her in the bone room and limbo but she wasn't in those places either. Mildly worried he hit the quick dial on his phone, hoping she'd pick up. It went straight to voicemail.

"Angela," Booth said as he hurried into her office. "Have you seen Bones?"

"Not since this afternoon. She was in her office."

"She's not there now. I can't find her anywhere." He fought the rising panic inside himself.

"Did you try calling her?"

"Voicemail."

She was missing. Images of the two dead women's remains flashed in his mind. He could not fight feelings of dread and panic that now overcame him.

….

The beat-up blue Chevy bounced along the dirt road. In discovering his two previous victims, the FBI had effectively cut off his disposal site. He could no longer use that old house. No matter, he had others. He pulled up to his residence, a secluded farmhouse. His closest neighbour was miles away. His grandfather had left him this property when he died and it was the perfect place for him to do what he wanted in secrecy. No one could hear her screams from here. He pulled up next to the barn. Opening the trunk of his car, he grinned down at the unconscious auburn-haired beauty.

 ** _When I wrote this chapter, I thought this was a good place to end it. I apologize in advance that I'm leaving all of you with a cliffhanger. Terrible of me to do this. The rest of the week's gonna be busy, I'm helping my Mom move. Bear with me, I'll get the next chapter up, once I can._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I apologize for leaving you all hanging on the cliff for so long . Thank you for waiting :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed:_** ** _kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _bookwormlady_** **** ** _(thanks. You're not wrong),_** ** _Nelapl, NatesMama (you're one of the few who appreciates cliffhangers, creeper lol, my kids use that word all the time because of Minecraft)_** ** _,_** ** _adorkablesalad (thanks, another who loves a cliffhanger), ZinaR, Lauwy (another cliffhanger appreciator, you're right that does sound sleazy lol!), 554Laura (forgive me now?), aadams00 (sorry I made you anxious), wentzer, FaithinBones,_** ** _jsboneslover_** ** _and everyone else who is reading and following._**

 ** _Back to the story…_**

"Do you think he took her?" Angela asked anxiously.

"She should've been safe in here." Booth replied, trying to formulate the best course of action he should take. "I'll check her office again. That was the last place you saw her right?"

"Yeah."

Booth hurried back to his wife's office, his heart pounding. He could hear Angela behind him, trying to keep up.

"Maybe Cam knows where she is." Angela suggested as she entered Brennan's office, moments behind Booth. He stood at her desk scanning the area for signs that someone might have taken her.

"Cam knows where who is?" Brennan asked as she strode in.

Booth released the breath he was holding. "Bones! Where have you been?"

He hurried to her, gathering her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Dr Lee from archeology wanted my opinion on a shipment of fossils he had received. What are the two of you doing here?" Brennan asked, confused by Booth's sudden show of affection and the appearance of both him and Angela in her office.

"I err, I came to give you a ride home. I couldn't find you. Angela was helping me."

"Why would you need Angela's help to locate me? I'm not a misplaced piece of paper that needs the both of you rummaging through my desk." Brennan was clearly irked.

"Right. Sorry. Ready to go?"

Brennan nodded. "I was going to drive myself home."

"You can leave your car here tonight. I'll drive you to work tomorrow." Brennan nodded, seemingly accepting his explanation without an argument.

Angela gave Brennan a quick hug before motioning to Booth.

"I'll wait for you outside." Booth said as he followed Angela out.

"You should tell her." Angela whispered as they exited Brennan's office.

"She's just gonna yell at me and say I'm paranoid and over-protective and hovering over her like some crab or something."

"Don't you think it's worth the risk?"

"I don't wanna worry her."

"Your choice." Angela said, nodding towards Brennan who was approaching them.

"Shall we go?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah." He wrapped an arm round her shoulder, ushering her towards the door of the medico-legal lab.

…

"Looks like our serial killer stuck again." Aubrey said as Cam and Brennan examined the obviously female body on the ground. "Abandoned house. Same method of disposal. We probably wouldn't have found her if not for Metro doing a surprise sweep for drugs in this area."

Booth sighed. He had hoped that the elusive serial killer would not strike again. He had been wrong. It had been almost a month since the previous two victims had been found. Deputy Director Stark and Caroline Julian had been breathing down his neck, pressing him to solve this case. They were no closer to finding the man who was responsible for those heinous crimes.

"Except there's a lot more flesh this time. I'd put time of death at two to three days." Cam rolled the victim round to reveal her face.

Looking up from his index cards, Booth was forced to take a breath. He blinked as if trying to clear his vision. Their victim looked even more like Brennan this time.

"Whoa!" Aubrey remarked. "This woman kinda looks like Dr Brennan."

"What?" Brennan glanced at Aubrey, annoyed.

"He has a point Bones." Booth nodded at Cam, hoping she saw it too.

"I think Aubrey is right." Cam looked at Brennan.

"Coincidence." Brennan shrugged.

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences Bones."

"It's the same killer all right." Cam studied the remains. "There appears to be multiple cuts all over her body. Cause of death might be this," Cam pointed at a gaping wound in the woman's abdomen. "Nicked the superior mesenteric artery."

"Again it points to someone lacking in depth knowledge of the human body." Brennan restated what they had concluded from the evidence thus far.

"He might've gotten excited, cut a little too deep."

"I agree with Aubrey." Booth nodded.

"Severing the superior mesenteric artery would not result in instantaneous death. It might have taken at least fifteen to twenty minutes."

Booth looked at the victim's face then back at Brennan. He couldn't imagine the suffering the dead woman had been through. His mind was made up. He would tell her when he got the chance.

"I'll run a rape kit." Cam said.

"There's too much flesh here." Brennan said standing up. "I'll examine the bones once Cam has gotten all the information she needs from the flesh."

"Bones, wait up. I'll give you a ride back."

…

In the car on the ride back to the Jeffersonian, Booth knew it was now or never. He had to voice his concerns.

"So um Bones, what Aubrey said earlier about the new victim looking like you…"

"In this state of decomposition, it's really hard to objectively make such a determination."

"The other two women, they kinda reminded me of you too."

"They do?"

"Yeah. Angela thinks so too." He was using the best friend card. He hoped it would work.

"She does?"

"Aubrey had a theory. He said maybe the serial killer has a type? All three victims have similar hair color, similar blue eyes, similar long hair. All kinda look like you."

"What are you implying Booth?" She turned her head to glare at him.

"I think maybe your life might be in danger. Maybe this serial killer likes women who have a certain, hair and eye color. I mean… they all _really_ kinda look like you. Maybe he's coming for you even."

"That's ridiculous Booth! The mind sees what it wants to see. True, all three women have the same hair length, hair and eye color as me. However, it is very possible that your overprotective alpha-male tendencies made you see me in those women."

"And Angela? You know, she was the first to admit it." He tried to keep his tone even, unwilling to get into an argument with her. "Wasn't me."

"She's my best friend. Her pregnancy hormones made her overly protective as well."

"Even if all that's true, you still fit the guy's type. You gotta admit that."

"So what? Does that mean every woman in Virginia who share the same features as me is in danger?"

"Perhaps."

"Then why don't you make a public statement? Warn everyone."

Booth sighed. She was right. "Look Bones, it's just a hunch all right? Just my gut telling me I need to keep you safe."

"Exactly!"

"When has my gut been wrong huh Bones?"

"It certainly does not have a hundred percent track record of being correct!"

"Remember Kovac? You were in danger then and I was right about that."

"I haven't forgotten Booth. But this case is different. With Kovac, we knew he had a connection with you. There're no connections between us and this case."

Booth blew out a frustrated breath. "I don't want to argue with you."

"Neither do I."

"Can't you just let me do my job as your partner and husband and just keep you safe for now? I get it. You're a strong, independent woman. I just… I love you. It wasn't too long ago that Zack took you. Wasn't too long ago that I found you lying motionless on the floor of the lab that had been blown up. If anything happens to you…"

Booth couldn't continue. He didn't want those feelings to resurface. He remembered what it was like to think that he had lost her forever. His explanation made her understand.

Her tone softened.

"I know you love me Booth. I have no desire to be taken from you or the life we have built together either. But until we have definite proof that someone is after me, we shouldn't let paranoia rule our lives."

Booth gripped the steering wheel tightly as he pulled into the Jeffersonian parking structure, fighting his rising anger. He felt her hand on his, gently rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. His anger dissipated somewhat.

"Your desire to protect me can be a little annoying at times but mostly, it is rather endearing. I'll be fine. Just like you always tell me you will be when I worry over you."

"Then you know what it's like. How I feel. At least let me drive you to and from work, take you to lunch. Till we catch the person who killed those three women."

"Okay." She smiled.

Booth knew it was a small victory. He would take it for now.

 ** _At least not really a cliffhanger this time._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you all for your reviews:_** ** _kareneb, ZinaR (true but they're going to be in for a ride), aadams00 (that might not happen so soon), NatesMama, 554Laura, Felinxx (you'll have to read on to find out), jsboneslover and everyone else who reviewed as guests. Thank you also to all of you who are following and favorited this story as well._**

Sitting on the couch in their family room, with a fire going at their fireplace, Brennan's thoughts were engrossed in a forensic journal. She lifted the mug of steaming hot chocolate to her lips. Autumn was giving way to winter and she was grateful for the warmth of her house. The weather outside was turning and it was late. She knew that Booth was likely on his way back from a long day at work and worried for his safety. As if worrying for him had made him instantaneously materialize out of thin air, she heard the lock to the front door turn. Moments later, Booth entered their house.

"It's getting cold out." He shivered involuntarily as he shrugged off his suit jacket, loosening his tie. He stood next to the fireplace, warming himself up.

Brennan rose from her seat, taking him into her arms. His cheek felt icy cold against her warm skin. She felt him sigh contentedly.

"I have a better idea for warming me up." He grinned suggestively at her.

"Aren't you hungry? I've saved you dinner."

"I am hungry for dinner _and_ you."

"Too bad you can't have both at the same time." She took his hand, leading him into the kitchen.

"Don't put any ideas that you might regret in my head." Booth teased. He put the plate of food that Brennan had saved for him into the microwave.

Brennan took a seat at the kitchen counter. "How'd it go with Diana's boyfriend?"

"I don't think he's our guy. He threw up on the interrogation room floor when I showed him pictures of Lauren White's remains."

Lauren was the woman in the abandoned house from three days ago. She had been pursuing a post-graduate degree in criminology when she had been killed. She had vanished on her way to the library, leaving behind another grieving husband. Cam's rape kit came back positive. Just like Diana and Brooke, she had been sexually assaulted and then allowed to bleed to death. The amount of blood at the crime scene was insufficient to conclude that she had been killed there, so the house had to be another disposal site for their serial killer.

"So we currently have no suspects."

"Yeah." Booth blew out a frustrated sigh as the microwave pinged. He removed his plate of food, sitting down next to Brennan to eat.

"We still have all the DNA samples from the second crime scene."

Booth nodded, swallowing his mouthful of pasta. "Angela can see if there're any matches between them."

"You do see that I managed to get home unharmed without you right?"

"Right." Booth had been held up with the interrogation and Max was out of town for a couple of days. Brennan had to make her way home on her own for once in a long time.

"You had nothing to worry about."

"For today."

Brennan sighed audibly. She rose from her seat, retrieving a bottle of cold beer for him.

"Look Bones, I don't wanna get into an argument with you now okay?"

"Fine. I know you can't help it Booth, but it's beginning to feel oppressive. You're checking on me constantly."

Booth inhaled deeply. She was right. The case had brought an almost imperceptible tension into their marriage. She had tolerated his protectiveness but the case had dragged on. He knew they were nowhere near finding their elusive serial killer. He took a swig out of the bottle of beer.

"I'll back off." He conceded.

"I still enjoy riding in to work with you."

"Yeah?"

"You need to stop expecting something bad to happen to me."

"Okay."

Brennan offered him a smile. They sat in companionable silence enjoying each other's company as Booth finished his dinner.

"Is your hunger sated now?"

"For my dinner yeah, but not for you." Booth slid off his chair to join Brennan who was now standing on the other side of the island in the middle of their kitchen.

He backed her into the counter next to the sink, his lips capturing hers. He moved his hands to unbutton her pyjamas, slipping his now warm hands under her pyjama top. She slipped off his tie. He groaned as she pulled his shirt from the confines of his pants, her hands smoothing the skin above his belt buckle.

"It's been an entire week," she complained.

"We've been busy." He replied as he kissed her neck. He felt her fingers unbutton his white shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

"I'd prefer it slow and steady tonight." She breathed.

"Then we better take this party to the bedroom."

…

He ran his fingers along the wall of his basement. It was filled with newspaper clippings and photographs of his queen. He had waited long enough. He had enough of substitutes. He had her routines memorized. The presence of the pesky FBI Agent would make things a little more difficult. But he loved a challenge. He stopped at his signed copy of her latest book. His fingers traced the outline of her strong jaw. _Beautiful_. He couldn't wait to actually feel her skin on his fingertips.

…

"There're no matches for the DNA from the two crime scenes." Cam spoke to Booth through his computer screen.

"Great." Booth sighed. "Thanks Cam."

He hit the button on his keyboard to end the call with more force than necessary. He slumped back in his chair, his eyes roaming the pile of files strewn over his desk. Some of the files he had been studying for days had fallen onto the floor.

He flipped open the file containing Lauren White's case. His eyes came to rest on a particular name. "Eric Lafayette." He mumbled under his breath. The name sounded familiar.

He searched the files on his desk, locating the one that contained information on Diana Gilman's case. He found what he had been hoping to find. His heat began to race. He searched for Brooke Grundy's file. After a few agonizing seconds, he shifted his attention to the floor. He found her case file. Flipping the papers in the file, his right index finger came to rest on that one name again.

Leaning back in his chair, Booth smiled to himself. He reminded himself to applaud Aubrey on his thorough investigative work. Without the information Aubrey had provided in those files, Booth would not have been able to connect the dots. He had found the one connection that tied the three cases together.


	8. Chapter 8

**_List of thank yous:_** ** _Nelapl (you're right), GalaxieGurl (FBI agent in shining armor, we all need one of those),_** ** _Bookwormlady (read on to find out),_** ** _adorkablesalad, aadams00_** ** _,_** ** _kareneb (thanks), ZinaR_** ** _. Thank you also to everyone who is reading and following this story._**

 ** _Thanks everyone for sticking around for the chapters where I built the story. This chapter is where the action begins and things start moving along._**

Booth and Aubrey exited the interrogation room and entered the room adjacent to it, where Brennan had been watching through the one-way mirror.

"You think he did it?" Brennan asked her husband.

"My gut says he did."

"He flinched a little when we showed him the remains of the three victims." Aubrey pointed out.

"A normal person would've had a bigger reaction, expressed some disgust, been grossed out." Booth added. "It's gotta be him. He wasn't in our initial suspect list because he wasn't in the crew working for the companies that were contracted to tear down those two houses. Demolition companies sometimes need extra help. He was the extra help the two different demolition companies hired. That's how he knew where to hide the bodies."

"It wasn't too smart since he knew these houses were slated to be torn down." Aubrey pointed out. "His victims would have been found eventually."

"Yeah but he wouldn't have cared. He knew these neighborhoods had high crime rates. He knew there would be so much DNA in the houses that we wouldn't be able to tie it to him."

"Booth is right." Brennan had to concede. "We have no physical evidence tying him to the murders."

Brennan turned to stare at the man sitting in the next room. "Eric Lafayette. I have never heard his name before but there is something familiar about him."

"There is?"

"I believe I've seen him somewhere before."

"You have?" He was now concerned. From the previous three victims, Booth had concluded that the killer must have had time to study their habits and routines. That was how they were abducted without anyone noticing. Had this man been watching her too?

"I wish to speak with him."

"What?! No Bones. Aubrey and I already took a shot at him."

"His voice is familiar too."

"And what do you hope to accomplish by talking to him huh?"

"I'm hoping it will trigger a memory that for now I seem unable to access."

"It's worth a shot." Aubrey spoke up. "I mean you'll be in there with her. She's safe."

"And how would that help prove he killed those women?"

"I would only be able to answer that question after I've spoken to him."

"Fine." Booth gave her a meaningful glance. "Just don't go near the creep okay? Just sit on your side of the table. When I say it's time to go, it's time to go."

Brennan nodded.

…

He sat with his hands folded on his lap, wondering what was taking the two FBI Agents so long. He despised them. He especially hated the one that she was married to.

He wondered how the FBI connected him to the murders. He had been careful. He was sure that he left no physical evidence that could link him to the crimes. The door to the interrogation room opened and he was momentarily stunned. He wasn't expecting to see her. He kept his emotions in check, careful not to let anything slip. She spoke even before she sat down.

"Have we met before?"

His heart was hammering in his chest. She had that effect on him. She slid into the chair opposite him. He could feel her eyes studying him. The FBI Agent that was her husband came to stand menacingly next to him, his arms folded across his chest, using his body as a physical barrier between him and the woman he had watched for so many months.

"No."

He watched as she glanced at her husband. She was so close he could just reach out and touch her. He didn't dare to. He knew if he did, the FBI Agent would probably break his arm. _Patience_. Soon he would have her to himself.

"Anything else Bones?" He heard the FBI Agent ask.

"Could you stand up for me please?"

He paused. Did she remember him from the book signing? He had been careful. He had worn a wig and cap that day, avoided eye contact.

"Dr Brennan told you to stand up." The FBI Agent growled.

Grudgingly he stood. He could feel her eyes on her, studying him. She cocked her head to one side. She was stunningly beautiful and he wanted to reach out to touch her smooth skin. He held back. He would get his chance. Soon.

"Thank you." She stood up, heading for the door. The FBI Agent gave him one more glare, before following her out.

…

"Well?" Booth asked as they re-joined Aubrey in the next room.

"I still can't pinpoint why he is familiar, though I am quite certain we have crossed paths before."

"That's not good enough to charge him with anything." Aubrey said. "I did notice he seemed to perk up when he saw Dr Brennan."

"I noticed it too. He seemed a little excited. Breathed a little harder." Booth turned to stare at Eric Lafayette. His gut told him that Brennan was Eric's potential target. "I don't like this one bit."

He felt Brennan's hand on his elbow. He covered her hand with his own as she spoke. "We have nothing to hold him here."

She was right and Booth hated it.

"So we just let him walk?" Aubrey asked.

"For now." Booth said, his eyes still fixed on Eric.

"I'll put a tail on him." Aubrey offered.

"Appreciate that." Booth turned to Brennan, his eyes betraying his worry. "Remember when we talked? I said maybe he has a type or maybe you're the one he really wants."

"I remember."

"Bones…"

"I know. I'll be careful."

Booth kept his eyes on Eric as Aubrey re-entered the interrogation room, informing him that he was free to go.

As the suspect got up to leave, he intentionally turned to stare in their direction. The hair on the back of Booth's neck stood. The man was free to go. Free to continue stalking his wife. He didn't like it one bit.

…

The team at the Jeffersonian doubled their efforts. Evidence was needed even before they could obtain a search warrant for Eric Lafayette's residence. Booth made sure he always knew where Brennan was and he was grateful she didn't seem to mind this time.

Three days after Eric had been brought in for interrogation, Booth strode into the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab, ready to pick his wife from work.

"Seeley what are you doing here?" Cam greeted him.

"Ready to go home with Bones."

"Dr Brennan left for Christine's school earlier this afternoon."

"She did?" Booth's heart started to pound.

"Yes. Christine's teacher called. Christine fell in the playground at school didn't she?"

Booth felt as if the blood had been drained from his body. "No, she didn't. I just got off the phone with Max. The kids are home with him now." He reached for his phone.

"Before you jump to conclusions - "

Booth held up his finger, his phone pressed to his ear. He cursed. "Damn it! She's not picking up."

"You think someone took her?"

Booth didn't reply but was already running out the door. He knew who had taken her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Given how I left things in the last chapter, I appreciate everyone waiting for this next chapter. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited._** ** _aadams00, Lauwy (thanks, sorry no kick-ass Brennan in this chapter),_** ** _bookwormlady (you're right, the mother in her would have been concerned for Christine first, rather than call Booth. As to your question, wouldn't be much of an exciting read if I told you everything all at once would it? *wink*),_** ** _Monique Sampson_** ** _(answers to your questions in this chapter), GalaxieGurl (sorry for the bad timing on my part, hope your cooking turned out okay!), ZinaR_** ** _,_** ** _kareneb, wentzer,_** ** _RobinAngelena_** ** _, FaithinBones, 554Laura_** ** _. A belated Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!_**

Booth's SUV screeched to a halt on the street. He jumped out of his SUV, almost slipping on the icy road. He followed the flashing signal on his phone screen. Since the day they were forced to let Eric Lafayette go, with Angela's help, Booth had installed a tracker on Brennan's phone without her knowledge. He hoped that tonight it would lead him to her. Instead it led him to a trash can.

"No!" Booth yelled in frustration. He kicked the trash can with his leg, causing it to topple over, spilling it's contents over the sidewalk. He quickly located his wife's phone. Hurriedly he dialled Angela.

"I found her phone. But it was tossed in a trash can."

"Okay if you could get it back to me, I could try to create an algorithm and maybe we can figure out where they're headed."

"I'm on my way back." Booth ended the call.

Across town, Aubrey was leading a team to Eric's last known address. Booth hoped Aubrey was having more luck than him.

Thirty minutes later, Booth ran into Angela's office. He handed her Brennan's phone. "How long you think you'll take?"

Before Angela could answer, his phone rang. It was Aubrey.

"Anything?"

"She's not here. Neither is Eric."

Booth hadn't expected them to be.

"Super for his apartment said she hasn't seen Eric since yesterday morning."

"I thought you put a tail on this guy?"

"I just checked. Tail lost him this morning."

Booth fumed. He would find the FBI Agent who was supposedly following Eric and kill him. "And he didn't think to tell us because?"

"Agent Barlow had been rendered unconscious by a taser gun. He didn't come to until a few hours ago."

Booth again wondered why Aubrey and himself were hearing this only now. He made a mental note to look into that but now he had to focus on finding Brennan.

"We're ripping his place apart, see if anything tells us where he is."

"Right, thanks Aubrey."

He turned his attention to Angela.

"I'll need more time Booth."

Booth didn't want to yell at a pregnant lady. Eric already had Brennan to himself for hours. His brain tortured him with images of Eric raping Brennan, cutting her. Images of her crying in pain, crying out to him for help. Booth forced the images out of his mind.

His phone rang again. "Max. Are the kids alright?"

"They're fine. Safe with me. Listen, I know where Tempe is."

"You do?"

"Ever since you told me about that creep you thought was stalking her, I did my own digging."

At that moment, Booth said a prayer of thanks for his father-in-law.

"This psycho has another property, belonged to his grandfather. I'm texting you the address now."

"Thanks Max."

"You bring her home Booth. You hear me?"

"I will." Booth hung up.

Angela looked questioningly at him. "I think I know where Bones is."

He showed the address that was now on his phone to her. "Can you bring up satellite images of this place?"

Pictures immediately appeared on Angela's screen. "Perfect place for a serial killer to do what he needs to in seclusion."

…

The journey to the address that Max had provided took longer than Booth would have liked. The place was remote. A light snow had started to fall and the icy roads made it impossible to travel any faster. Dressed in his black FBI tactical gear, he pulled up about a little more than a mile from the farmhouse. He jumped out, just as Aubrey climbed out of the passenger seat. He heard the other vehicles pulling up behind him.

Tom Corbin, HRT team leader walked up to Booth, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back."

Booth nodded his thanks.

"We'll set up a perimeter, he's not gonna get away."

"Thanks Tom. Just make sure your guys know to wait for my signal. I don't want him getting spooked then killing her and himself before we can get to him."

"We'll wait. He won't know we're here until it's too late."

Booth turned to his partner. "Ready?"

Aubrey nodded. "Let's go get Dr Brennan."

Booth and Aubrey took off, jogging the remaining distance towards the farmhouse. As they neared, Booth could see a beat up blue Chevy to his left, parked outside what appeared to be a barn. He turned to Aubrey, gesturing for him to check the barn. Aubrey nodded and they parted ways. Booth slowly made his way to the farmhouse, his senses on alert. He slowly ascended the few steps to the house, his gun in hand, cocked and ready.

Cautiously he pushed open the front door. It creaked loudly as Booth stepped through. His eyes immediately fell on Eric Lafayette, who was seated in an armchair in the living room.

"FBI. Hands where I can see 'em." Booth commanded.

Eric smirked, raising his hands above his head. "I'm not armed."

"Where is she?" Booth asked, trying to mask his anger and fearing at the same time that he was too late.

"Where's who?"

"Don't play games with me Eric. Where's Dr Brennan?"

"I don't know."

"Like hell you don't." His gun still trained on Eric, Booth's eyes scanned the room, searching for signs that Brennan had been there.

"You know what? I'm starting to take offense here. You hauled me in for questioning, I've been nothing but cooperative. Then you barge in here lookin' for your wife. What makes you think I took her?"

"Tell me where she is." Booth demanded.

"Maybe she got sick and tired of you. Maybe she left you."

Booth took a menacing step towards the smaller man.

"I don't have time for your games. Tell me where she is before I put a bullet in you."

"Shooting an unarmed man Agent Booth?" Eric sneered. "That's so not like you."

"I could take a shot at your kneecaps. You tried to evade arrest, I was just trying to stop you." Booth ignored the fact that Aubrey and Tom would hear him over their earpieces.

"Let's assume for a second that I did take your precious wife. What makes you think she's here?"

Booth's heart seized. Did he already kill her, or was she gravely injured and left to bleed to death somewhere in the woods? Or in another abandoned house which location they had yet to learn about? Was he doomed to find her remains months from now just like Brooke Grundy's husband did?

Eric chuckled. "You know, she never deserved you."

"So you think you're better than me?"

"Doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what Temperance thinks."

"Where is she?!" Booth growled through gritted teeth.

Eric held out his hands to Booth. "Cuff me, search the house, she's not here, I assure you."

Booth proceeded to do just that, handcuffing Eric to the stairs. He ran up to the second floor, he searched every room in the house, yelling his name for her. She wasn't there. He ran back to Eric. He still wore a smug look on his face.

"See. Told you."

Booth fought every fibre in his being not to pull the trigger of his gun. _Where the hell was Aubrey?_

"The mighty Agent Booth, running around like a headless chicken. You're desperate aren't you? Every second you can't find her could be a second closer to her dying."

Booth gripped his gun tighter, tempted to simply pull the trigger.

Eric sneered. "Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if I told you I could take you to her?"

"Anything." Booth replied in a heartbeat. "I love her."

"Love her enough to die for her? Your life for hers?"

"Yes." Again, Booth didn't hesitate.

"Your gun, kick it to the corner. Your backup strapped to your ankle too. And the dagger strapped to your other leg. Oh and don't forget the earpiece. Leave 'em all in corner of the room. Then uncuff me. I'll let you see her one last time, then let her watch me slit your throat."

"If I do all that, what's to guarantee you're not gonna kill her after you've killed me?"

Eric laughed. "Nothing. But who's to say all I wanted from this was to take your life? Maybe I will let her live after you're dead. You don't really know. But can you live with yourself if you find her dead one day, and you realize that you could've saved her by simply doing as I said?"

Booth knew he was right. It was gamble he would have to take.

"Tick tock, times awasting. Every second you spend thinking could be a second too late for her."

She had to be bleeding out somewhere. He knew he had to get to her.

"Don't do it Booth." He heard Tom's voice over the comm channel. "We've got this."

Ignoring Tom's voice in his ear Booth nodded to Eric. "I'll do it." He walked to the far corner of the room, removing all his weapons and earpiece. "Take me to her."

Suddenly Aubrey burst in through the back door, his gun trained on Eric.

"Don't do it Booth!"

"Found her?"

Aubrey shook his head. Booth sighed.

"One more thing." Eric nodded towards Aubrey. "You deviated from the norm. You took out Pelant without any backup."

"Pelant?" Booth frowned.

"I was a big fan of his." Eric grinned. "Your skinny partner has to go, or else no deal. I won't take you to her."

"Aubrey." Booth stared at Aubrey.

"Booth no. It could be a trap."

"I can't take that chance. He knows where Bones is."

"Listen to Agent Booth. You don't want the blood of his wife on your hands."

Aubrey pursed his lips, "You won't get away with this." He turned to Booth giving him a meaningful glance before walking out the front door.

Booth nodded. He needed Aubrey to know whatever happened, it wasn't his fault.

Eric waited for Aubrey to disappear from sight before speaking.

"Now then," Eric pointed to his cuffed hand. Booth uncuffed him, dropping the handcuffs onto the cold wood floor. Eric moved to the corner and picked up Booth's gun. Pointing the barrel at Booth, he gestured to the back door.

"Shall we?"

 ** _In case his name sounds familiar, Tom Corbin first appeared in my one-shot "Nickname", chapter 5 of my collection of one-shots from Everything That Happens Next._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you all for your positive responses._** ** _Lauwy_** **** ** _(even if there was a remote possibility of saving Brennan he would have taken it),_** ** _adorkablesalad, bookwormlady, aadams00 (yeah one of the reasons I kept Max in this story, GalaxieGurl, Victoria, NatesMama (sorry to disappoint, Booth's not gonna do that, thought he would like to), FaithinBones, ZinaR._**

Brennan struggled to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavier than they should. She blinked, trying to clear her blurred vision. It was dark and the air smelt musty. Her head felt heavy. She shivered involuntarily from the cold. Slowly she sat up, fighting a wave of dizziness, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the low light. She tried to take stock of her surroundings. She moved her arms and legs experimentally, relieved to find that she wasn't bound or gagged. She realized she didn't seem to be physically harmed either. She began to realize that it was so dark she could barely make out the outline of her hand infront of her face.

Her foggy brain tried to recall what had happened that had resulted in her current predicament. She had received a phonecall informing her that Christine had been hurt in school and had been taken to the hospital. She had made a dash for her car without thinking to call Booth. _Booth!_ He had been right. Despite the situation she loathed to think of him telling her "I told you so." Her next thoughts were that Booth would be worried sick, and was probably trying desperately to find her.

She remembered approaching her car in the Jeffersonian parking garage, then a cloth round her nose and mouth. Her last recollected sensations were of suffocation and terror. The next thing she remembered was waking up wherever she was.

She gingerly got to her feet, slowly feeling her way through the darkness. She strained her ears, trying to listen for a way out, hoping her ears would make up for what her eyes could not see. It was freezing cold and she started to recognize signs of hypothermia in herself. Her breathing was becoming slow and shallow and she was tripping over her own feet. She stumbled onto the cold, hard ground, her breath knocked out of her as she fell. She knew she had to fight it but the lethargy was overwhelming. All she wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. She was tired. So very tired.

..

Eric marched Booth through the woods behind his farmhouse. Booth wasn't sure how long they had walked but he was afraid they would bump into one of Tom's HRT guys and spook Eric.

"So you're a fan of Pelant's huh?" Booth asked, trying to distract Eric and also make sense of the serial killer's thought process.

"Pelant was brilliant but he made a fatal mistake."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"He underestimated you."

"And you won't?"

Eric chuckled, refusing to answer Booth, he rambled on. "He tried to rush things, he should've known Temperance isn't one to be rushed. She needs her time and space. Just like it took her time to like you."

Eric fell silent again, as if deep in thought. They marched on for an inordinate amount of time and Booth was beginning to think that perhaps it was all a trap. He had enough.

"We've walked far enough. Where is she?" Booth turned ignoring the barrel of his gun that was pointed at his face.

"She's safe. Somewhere."

"Safe? You didn't cut her? Like you did the others?"

"The others were temporary. Substitutes for the real prize. Temperance… she's for keeps."

"So you won't hurt her?"

"That's… for me to know only."

"Son of a - "

Eric laughed. "I knew I would never hold a candle to you. You're all FBI and big and strong. But with you out of the way… Temperance would see me for who I really am."

Booth now understood that Eric was never going to lead him to Brennan. He had to find a way to keep himself and Eric alive if he wanted to see his wife again.

"On your knees." Eric demanded, Booth's gun still aimed at his head.

Booth fell to his knees obediently.

…

"Team leader suspect seems to be about to take out Agent Booth. Do I have the green light?"

Tom's HRT sniper's voice came over the comm channel.

"You're sure Agent Booth's life is in danger?" Tom asked.

"Affirmative."

"Do you have a shot?"

"Clear shot."

"Take it but do not shoot to kill."

"Roger that."

…

Kneeling, Booth looked up defiantly at Eric.

"It's time to say goodbye Agent Booth."

From the corner of his eye, Booth saw a slight glint of metal in the distance and he instinctively knew what he had to do. He threw his body forward, tackling Eric to the ground at almost the same instant that he heard his gun go off in his ear. Almost simultaneously he heard a bullet whizz past them, narrowly missing their heads.

Booth battled Eric for the gun, the loud gunshot from his own gun when Eric had pulled the trigger, ringing in his ear. Physically stronger, Booth pinned Eric to the ground and wrestled the weapon from his hand, punching the man in the gut. He straddled the serial killer between his knees, raising his hand, about to strike Eric in the face when he felt a hand close round his wrist.

"Booth stop!"

It was Aubrey. Booth shrugged Aubrey off, his anger at Eric for taking Brennan now unleashed, he punched Eric in the face. Eric's nose seemed to explode in a pool of fresh blood. About to rain more punches on the man cowering on the ground, Booth felt arms wrapping round him, restraining him, pulling him to his feet, away from Eric.

"Stop it Booth!"

Booth fought against the arms of Aubrey and the HRT sniper who was now at the scene. The rest of the HRT team arrived shortly after and swiftly cuffed Eric who was still on the ground.

"You've just signed her death warrant!" Eric spat the blood from his split lip.

"No! This was your doing!" Booth struggled against Aubrey and the sniper to reach Eric.

Tom Corbin physically put himself between Booth and the suspect. He turned to his men. "Take the suspect into custody."

With Eric gone Aubrey and the HRT sniper released Booth from their grasp. Booth let out a shout of frustration, running his hand through his hair, he stormed back towards Tom, anger still written all over his face.

"You were about to take out the only lead we had to her!"

Aubrey and the sniper quickly positioned themselves between Booth and Tom, afraid that Booth would lose control again.

"I wasn't!" Tom took a step towards Booth, not intimidated. "My instructions were to wound, not to kill. If Dr Brennan's really gone, at least your kids will still have you. I was saving your life!"

Booth glanced at the HRT sniper, who nodded his head, confirming his team leader's words.

Booth rested his hands on his hips, trying to take steadying breaths. Eric's words echoed in his ears. He paced in circles round the other three men.

"Booth." Aubrey looked at the senior agent, concern in his eyes, trying to stop Booth's pacing.

Booth shook his head at his partner, blinking back tears. He stopped pacing, pointing into the woods. "She's still out there! We don't know what he's done to her. We're running out of time. _She_ could be running out of time."

"We know that." Aubrey replied gently. "Angela and everyone else is working every angle they have. I called them once Eric made me leave his house. Everyone could see that the scumbag had set a trap for you."

Booth nodded. Deep down inside he had known it too. "I had to be sure."

"We'll find her Booth." Tom approached his friend, offering his comfort.

Booth nodded. "Tom, I ah… appreciate you looking out for me."

Tom nodded. "Hey I'm just the HRT muscle. You're the master interrogator. Go get the information you need out of that sick bastard. You'll find her."

Booth nodded his thanks as Tom and his team sniper made their way back out of the woods.

Booth retrieved his gun that had been discarded on the ground in his scuffle with Eric. He holstered it and together with Aubrey started for the farmhouse.

"Thanks Aubrey. If you weren't there, I'd have beat that sonova bitch to death."

"And nobody would've blamed you. Well maybe Internal Affairs but…" Aubrey shrugged, "…the rest of us wouldn't have cared."

"So you swept the area, the barn? No sign of her."

"I looked. She wasn't there. But…" Aubrey stopped in his tracks, unsure if Booth should know.

Booth stopped, turning to his partner. "Spit it out Aubrey."

Aubrey sighed. "The barn was obviously where he did his dirty work. There was dried blood, a lot of it. But you know that doesn't mean anything. It could belong to other the three victims."

Booth closed his eyes, his mind again trying to erase the images of a dead Brennan.

"The Jeffersonian is sending a team out here as we speak. If she was here, we'll find something that'll lead us to her."

Booth nodded. _Would they find her in time?_ The partners continued walking, puffs of white smoke appearing in the cold air with each breath they exhaled. It was a bitterly cold winter and the FBI tactical gear did little to keep them warm. Up ahead the farmhouse loomed.

"What took you so long anyway? When I was in the house with Eric."

Aubrey shrugged, embarrassed. "I kinda took a spill. Tripped over something on the ground."

Booth again stopped walking. Something at the back of his mind nagged at him. He turned to face Aubrey, thinking out loud. "You found evidence that this is where Eric takes the women he kidnaps."

"Yeah. Probably keeps them in the barn or maybe in the farmhouse."

"She's not in the house."

"And not in the barn."

"He told me, Bones was his ultimate prize. The others were just substitutes. He was a fan of Pelant. He knew Bones would never wanna be with him. He thought that if he got rid of me, and gave her time, she would start to like him and he might stand a chance."

"So?"

"So if Bones is who he wants, it would make sense he would keep her close to him right?"

"Makes sense."

"And you swept his apartment, she's not there."

"Nope."

"And this is like his secret hideaway."

"You're on to something here."

Booth's eyes lit up. "I think I know where Bones is."

 ** _I'd love to read what you thought of this chapter. Leave a review on your way out._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_To all those who left me their thoughts, guests included, thank you._** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _MstgSzy, GalaxieGurl (Booth'll find her soon, glad you appreciated the inclusion of Tom Corbin), Felinxx_** ** _,_** ** _ZinaR, kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _FaithinBones (were you right? About where Brennan is?),_** ** _Monique Sampson,_** ** _adorkablesalad (you might just be right), Lauwy, bookwormlady (you've caught on to the hint and I think you're going to be right *wink*), aadams00 (he will be), 554Laura_** ** _, K785 (I did leave a clue and yes that issue/talk is addressed later on), Chyrs (thanks),_** ** _jsboneslover, wentzer, Nelapl. Hope I didn't leave anyone out. Not sure if it's just me, reviews aren't showing up on the site. Maybe FFnet is acting up again._**

Booth and Aubrey sprinted back to where they had started the day, back to the farmhouse.

"Show me, where you fell." Booth urged as Aubrey took the lead.

Aubrey led Booth to an area between the barn and farmhouse. "Right about here." He pointed to the ground.

Booth immediately dropped to his knees, his hands moving through the snow covered ground, as if looking for something he had dropped.

"He must have an underground bunker of some sort right? The women he took were just trial runs for the real thing. He wanted to take Bones and keep her with him, alive. Keep her for himself."

Aubrey dropped to his knees too, now understanding what Booth was looking for.

"He knew there was a possibility we might find him, so he had to have stashed her away so he could come back to her later." Booth explained his thoughts.

"So you think whatever I tripped over – "

"Here!" Booth yelled. His fingers dug at the snow that had covered what appeared to be a padlock.

Aubrey joined him, brushing away the snow.

"Stand back."

Aubrey took a few steps back as Booth unholstered his gun then took aim. A single gunshot rang out as Booth pulled the trigger. The padlock broke. Booth and Aubrey griped the handle, pulling to open the door that would have easily been missed if one wasn't looking for it. The two agents were confronted with a set of stairs that seemed to lead into a dark abyss.

Booth and Aubrey with guns and flashlights in hand, slowly descended the wooden stairs. The air was dank and both agents shivered involuntarily in the cold. Booth's flashlight swept the ground, finally falling on a motionless human form on the ground. He instantly knew it was her.

"Bones!"

He hurried to her side. "Aubrey – "

"EMTs already on the way." Aubrey replied. "I called for an ambulance when I called Dr Saroyan to get the team here."

Booth gently gathered Brennan into his arms. The scene reminded him too much of how he had found her on the floor of the lab that had been blown up.

"Bones, c'mon, wake up." Her body felt stiff and cold and he struggled to find a pulse on her neck. "I'm here Bones. Just please, open your eyes."

Unlike that day in the destroyed lab, her eyes did not open to his prompting. His eyes roamed her body, trying to figure out why she wasn't waking up. He heard Aubrey approach them, stopping next to him.

"Is she?"

"I – " Booth inhaled deeply, trying to fight the rising panic. "I think I've got a weak pulse." She felt so cold to the touch. He shrugged off his jacket and Aubrey offered him his as well. He wrapped her in them, then cradled her gently to himself.

"Stay with me Temperance. I love you, just stay with me."

Booth heard the sound of sirens in the distance. He hoped they were not too late.

…

"Booth."

Booth looked up from his seat in the ER. "Max."

"How is she?"

"They're still in there with her. I don't know."

Max nodded, a hand on his son-in-law on the shoulder, he took the empty seat next to him.

"Kids are with Angela." Max explained. "They think they're having another sleepover."

Booth nodded. "Thanks. Not just for watching the kids but you know, for finding out where he kept her. Without you…"

Max nodded. "She's gonna be okay Booth."

"Yeah." Booth sighed. "Look I'm sorry. These things keep happening to her… it's like I can't keep her safe." He buried his face in his hands.

"It's not your fault Booth."

"Kovac was my fault. If it wasn't for you… I'd have lost Hank and Christine… and I could've lost her today." Booth laughed bitterly. "Some husband and father I am."

"You can't control everything Booth. We do what we can to keep those three safe. I know you did your best this time. Tempe was stubborn. Like we both know how she can be."

Booth was not quite convinced. Before he could say another word, a nurse in scrubs appeared. "Mr Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Your wife is awake."

"Is she okay?" Booth stood, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Dr Nolan would like to speak with you."

"Go on, I'll wait." Max told Booth.

Booth allowed the nurse to lead him to a room down the hall. And then he saw her, lying on the hospital bed. Her lips no longer had the bluish tinge when he first found her and the color had returned to her cheeks. She turned her head and smiled sleepily when she saw him. Booth couldn't help but smile back. He hurried to her side. He felt tears of happiness prick his eyes. He had been afraid he had lost her.

"Bones." He whispered as he gathered her into his arms, mindful of the myriad of tubes running in and out of her, holding her tightly to him, feeling like he never wanted to let go.

"I'm okay Booth."

The doctor who had been patiently watching the reunion before him, cleared his throat.

Booth straightened, still holding Brennan's hand in his as he turned. "How is she?"

"Hypothermia. You got to her just in time."

"And she's okay? I mean there's like nothing broken?"

"My x-rays are clear. I don't feel any physical pain other than the weariness which I assume is just my body recovering from hypothermia." Brennan replied.

"Right he didn't hurt you or anything?"

"I don't have any visible cuts on me."

"That's good." Booth remembered what Eric did to the other three women before he killed them. He felt his anger grow at the possibility. "Did he ah –" Booth couldn't continue.

"I've requested a rape kit. Dr Nolan took samples." Brennan knew exactly what he was thinking.

Booth swallowed, clenching his hand that was not holding hers in a tight fist.

"The physical exam I conducted showed no signs of sexual assault." The doctor assured Booth.

"I don't think he raped me Booth." Brennan squeezed Booth's hand.

Booth nodded feeling a measure of relief.

"We'll keep her overnight. The rhythm of her heart had been erratic, but that is expected with hypothermia. If nothing changes, you can take her home tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor." Brennan said as Dr Nolan exited the room.

Booth turned his attention back to Brennan. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm tired. But, I'm okay."

Booth leaned in to press a kiss to his wife's head. "Max is here. Think you're up to seeing him for a couple of minutes?"

"Hank and Christine?"

"They're safe. With Angela and Hodgins."

"Okay."

"I'll go get Max."

"How you feeling honey?" Max asked as he entered the room.

"I'm okay Dad."

"I'm glad you are. You had us worried." Max glanced at Booth. "I'll leave you to get your rest." He kissed Brennan on the head before nodding to Booth and leaving the room.

"Get some sleep Bones. I'll be right here." Booth gently cupped her cheek with his hand, smoothing her cheek with his thumb as he stood next to her bed.

"Booth, I'm sorry. You must have been worried."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I mean if anyone's to blame it was me."

"No, it wasn't your fault."

"Hey I'm your husband right? It's my job to protect you. Fine job I've been doing."

Brennan placed her hand on his that was resting on her hospital bed. "You warned me. You told me not to go anywhere without you."

"Yeah." Booth sighed. "He was smart, using Christine."

"But he's been caught and I'm fine so there's no need for you to feel guilty."

"I just – " Booth sighed. "We've been through so much in the past year."

"You think we should stop what we do?" Brennan asked. "It wasn't too long ago when we left and then came back."

"Nah. This is what we do right? But the toil it takes on us… what if I'm too late next time?"

"I wish there was something I could say to guarantee something won't happen to us in the future."

"Yeah but you can't. I mean I'd like to think I can stop anything bad from happening but truth is…"

"What's important is that you try."

"Yeah. I guess." He wondered if he was trying hard enough. "Look, you need your rest. Get some sleep Bones. We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you Booth."

"I know. I love you too Bones."

 ** _This isn't the last chapter. December is a crazy, busy month for me, so I might be posting less frequently._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for your patience. This is the last chapter to this story._**

 ** _Thank yous to: bookwormlady (nope, nothing sneaky's going to happen),_** ** _RobinAngelena_** ** _(yeah I'm of the belief that Eric thought he would get back to Brennan quickly enough),_** ** _ZinaR, FaithinBones (yup, smart, that was the clue), 554Laura, jsboneslover (right, he's a smart guy, smarter than most people give him credit for),_** ** _kareneb, aadams00,_** ** _Monique Sampson_** ** _._**

The next morning the results from the rape kit came back positive only for Booth's DNA. As suspected, Eric did not have the time to do anything he had intended to Brennan. His priority then was to use her to bait Booth, then get rid of him before he turned his attention to her. That afternoon, Brennan was cleared to go home. The EMTs had arrived in time to prevent any long-term consequences of hypothermia and she was expected to make a full recovery. When the couple stepped into their house, Booth led her into their living room.

"Hank and Christine are with Max I presume."

"Yeah. Figured you needed your rest. They'll be home tonight. I know you'd wanna see them."

Brennan realized Booth was still holding her hand tightly in his though they were in the safety of their living room. She understood his need to be assured she was safe. She stepped towards him, slipping her arms round his neck as he pulled her tightly into his embrace.

"I'm okay Booth."

She felt him release a breath. They stood in each other's arms, both unsure for how long.

He finally released her, looking intently at her, he asked, "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry Booth."

"Tired. You must be tired. Why don't you take a nap before the kids get home."

"I'm fine Booth."

"Right." Booth nodded, shoving his hands into his pocket. Finally willing to lose physical contact with her. "Listen Bones I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen to you."

"I still maintain what I said yesterday. This wasn't your fault. You tried to prevent this from happening. You warned me. I didn't – I was – "

"You were being you." Booth quirked a smile. She was stubborn but he loved her.

"If anyone is to blame, it's me."

Booth shook his head, disagreeing.

"Eric Lafayette wanted me. He kidnapped and murdered the other women as substitutes for me. If he wasn't so obsessed with me, those women might still be alive."

"You can't blame yourself for that Bones. I mean, how could you have any control over some sicko who was some crazed fan of yours. There was no way for you, for us, to know what he was up to. And we know now he can't hurt anyone anymore. We've got all the evidence we need to nail him for the murders, plus he has a kidnapping charge for taking you. Caroline's going for the death penalty. She told me. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Brennan nodded. She studied Booth's face. He looked like he had been through hell and back.

"You must have been so worried, knowing what he did to those women."

"I was so scared. Terrified he was doing those things to you and I wasn't there to stop him. Scared that I'd lose you forever."

"But you didn't." She rested her palms on the broad planes of his chest. "Statistically the odds of me getting kidnapped again by someone else lessens after each event."

"I think statistics don't really apply to you Bones. Heather Taffet, Pelant, Zack, Eric Lafayette. You might've broken a record of some kind."

"Well, I've always been extraordinary." Brennan tried to lighten the mood. "And Pelant doesn't count. He didn't exactly kidnap me."

"Just goes to show how good I am at keeping you safe." Booth refused to be consoled.

"Or how you try to protect me. How you always rescue me."

"I'm supposed to be your husband. I'm supposed to protect you. I'm FB freakin' - I. I can't even keep my wife safe."

"Booth no, I'm not going to let you go down this road of self-blame. These things happened to me. But every time you have rescued me. Risking your own life. You shouldn't forget that."

"And what if the next time I can't be there in time Bones?" Booth began to tear. "What if I lose you forever? What if it's the kids next time? Maybe we should just stop what we do."

Brennan blinked back her own tears. "There won't be a next time. And even if there is, you won't lose me, or the kids."

"Statistics?"

"No." Brennan shook her head. "Faith. In you. In us. You promised me 30 or 40 or 50 years."

Booth chuckled. "Faith huh?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you the one always telling me to have faith? That we should never let the bad guys win. That we fight to make the world a better place, for Christine, for Hank, for us. We can't give up. This is what we do."

"This is what we do." Booth echoed her. "I can't believe you're the one telling me this."

Brennan smiled. "Consequence of being in a monogamous relationship with you for almost seven years. Besides, I recall you telling me that yesterday."

"We'll be okay."

"Yes, we will be."

"I love you Bones."

"I know. I love you too Booth. You know what would help us get over this?"

"What?"

"We could take some time off. We both have a lot of unused vacation days." She smiled.

Booth quirked a smile back. "Yeah. Sounds like a great idea. We could go somewhere with a beach. Where it isn't so cold this time of year. Lay in the sand. Just be together as a family."

"Or visit ancient burial sites in Mongolia?"

Booth laughed. "Mongolia. Right. Isn't it really cold there? And people live in yurts right? I was thinking somewhere not so remote."

"In Mongolia, they're called gers. But, we'll discuss this later. Now I'd really like to get some rest before the kids get home."

"Yeah, you go take a nap. I'll fix dinner. Wait for Max to come home with Hank and Christine."

Brennan nodded, pressing a light kiss to his lips. He watched as she made her way to their bedroom, his life beginning to feel right again.

Booth prepared dinner then decided to go check on Brennan. He entered their bedroom, glad to find her sleeping soundly. He slipped into bed, curling up next to her, wrapping his arms round her, feeling the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. His mind began to think about the possible places they could vacation at as a family. They had their differences in opinion but he was sure they would come to a compromise. They always did.

He felt her snuggle into him. It was moments like this he lived for. He loved her so much. He would do his best to protect her and the family she had given him. He knew he would die trying.

At that moment, he thanked God that he still had all he held dear.

 ** _And that's all folks. The last chapter of this story._**

 ** _My posts are going to be less frequent, at least for this month. December is a crazy busy time for me. Presents to buy, dinners to attend and host. And of course, the crazy back to school preparations for my kids that come after Christmas. Plus, I've somehow injured a tendon in my right wrist. I have to wear a brace that splints my wrist and thumb. It's cumbersome and difficult to type with when you can only move four fingers of one hand. I've taken it off to post this, pardon any typos. I should probably put the brace back on soon._**

 ** _So yeah, thanks again all of you for sticking with me on this story. I'll probably have another one-shot up soon though._**


End file.
